Mi peor pesadilla, se volvió realidad
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Jared recuerda sus preciados momentos junto a Melanie y Jamie, cuando se escondían de los buscadores y robaban alimento para sobrevivir, mientras su mundo se cae a pedazos sin la compañía de la única mujer que realmente ha amado en su vida y además... ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de este hombre, cuando se entera de que su Mel ha sido invadida por un parásito? Jared POV.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**Mi peor pesadilla, se volvió realidad**

**{Jared Howe & Melanie Stryder}**

**Jared' POV**

_Su bello rostro me encandilaba. Mi Mel se veía tan tierna durmiendo, tan frágil, que no pude reprimir las ganas de acariciar sus mejillas, causando que ella sonriera en sueños, sin despertarse. Sonreí de orgullo y felicidad._

_Quise despertarla para poder probar sus labios una vez más, besarla hasta que nos dolieran los labios, pero habíamos tenido una semana muy difícil, por lo que deseaba que ella recobrara energías. Habías tenido que estar arrancándonos de los buscadores, los últimos dos días, ya que habían encontrado nuestro rastro y nos estaban siguiendo muy de cerca, por esta razón, ninguno de los dos había dormido más de cuatro horas en total. Nos habíamos preocupado sólo de que Jamie descansara lo suficiente, ya que aún era un niño a nuestros ojos._

_Nos encontrábamos en una casa, donde los parásitos se habían ido de vacaciones, por lo que podíamos descansar al fin. Melanie estaba acostada en la cama del dormitorio principal, mientras que a su espalda, se encontraba Jamie, acurrucado. Yo había decidido quedarme a ser "ojo-avisor", por lo que me hallaba sentado en un silla, junto a la ventana con un bate de béisbol en mis manos, por si las cosas se ponían mal._

_La expresión en el rostro de Mel se enturbió de la nada, como si estuviera muy afligida, en tanto su mano izquierda tanteaba suavemente la cama. Torcí una sonrisa de forma involuntaria, porque comprendí de inmediato que le estaba ocurriendo, ya que me pasaba también a mí… Siempre que ella no estaba a mi lado. Puse mi mano sobre la suya para despertarla de su pesadilla, pero al hacerlo volvió a sonreír, mientras se llevaba m mano a su pecho, tomándola con firmeza._

_- Te amo, Mel- Le susurré, mientras observaba el armónico y acompasado movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Verla así, me envolvía en una burbuja de irrealidad, una burbuja en la que la maldad no existía, las almas tampoco… Sólo ella, yo y el chico._

_Antes de la invasión, había tenido un par de novias, pero por ninguna había sentido algo tan fuerte, tan aprehensivo como lo que esta chica provocaba en mí, ahora. Estos dos últimos años, a pesar de todo, se contaban como los mejores de mi vida, encontrarla a ella y a su hermano, habían cambado el rumbo de mi historia… Me habían devuelto la esperanza, la alegría y las fuerzas para seguir luchando por mi vida, al darme razones por las que vivir, al constituir una familia conmigo._

_Ellos le aportaban a mi mundo de sombras, bellos colores brillantes que le daban todo lo bueno a mi existencia. No había sido capaz de sonreír desde el día que me enteré de la invasión alienígena. _

_Obviamente, ella había cambiado eso. Su alegría había hecho añicos mis barreras, haciendo que en poco tiempo, cayera bajo su hechizo, que me enamorara perdidamente de ella, sin entender razones._

_Su fuerza, su coraje y su determinación la hicieron compatible conmigo. Me gusta creer, que ella es perfecta para mí. Que es mi otra mitad. Porque sé, en el fondo de mi corazón, que ahora que la encontré, no la dejaría ir jamás, por nada del universo… Y también sé que si ella me faltara, mi existencia sería miserable. Jamás volvería a ser el mismo._

_Oí ruidos en el exterior de la casa, por lo que me solté bruscamente del agarre de Melanie y corrí a la ventana. Al mirar de reojo, vislumbré a dos policías revisar por encima la chapa de la puerta._

_- ¿Jared?- Me preguntó mi niña, al tiempo que se levantaba somnolienta de la cama. También Jamie se había despertado con mi veloz movimiento y me miraba preocupado, sentado en el centro del colchón._

_- Parásito- Susurré, apuntando hacia abajo. Jamie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se puso de pie en un salto, para luego coger nuestros bolsos con mucha fuerza- Sí, buena idea. Cuando ellos se vayan, nosotros también nos marcharemos._

_Las cálidas manos de mi amada me envolvieron por la cintura, mientras yo veía a las almas verificar no sé qué cosa, devolverse al coche patrulla y alejarse lentamente del lugar._

_- ¿Ya?- Me preguntó, mientras le entregaba su bolso a su hermana y yo bajaba el bate. Me incliné un poco hacia la ventana y observé detenidamente toda la cuadra por cosa de un minuto. Todos nuestros "vecinos" estaban durmiendo ya, a pesar de ser sólo las once de la noche, pero eso nos venía muy bien, ya que estaban las luces apagadas en la calle y nadie con quién pudiéramos toparnos por casualidad._

_- Sí, nos vamos- Avisé, al tiempo que le daba la mano a Mel y cogía la mochila que el chico me tendía- Gracias campeón. Por lo menos alguien, alcanzó a dormir._

_Jamie se sonrojó mucho y nos miró con tristeza. _

_- Pronto seré grande y haré varios turnos seguidos yo solo, para ustedes puedan descansar bien, ya verán- Nos dijo con voz firme y cargada de sentimiento. Mel y yo le acariciamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, antes de comenzar la retirada de esa hermosa casa que nos albergó durante un día completo, sin riesgos. A pesar de todo, había logrado ser un buen día, habíamos descansado, nos llenamos los estómagos de comida y no nos habían descubierto, eso era suficiente para mí._

Me desperté lentamente, de a poco fui tomando consciencia de lo vívido que había sido mi sueño y de todos los sentimientos que había traído a flote, una vez más llenándome la frente de sudor y anegándome los ojos en lágrimas.

Me quedé ahí acostado con la cabeza en la almohada durante unos minutos, antes de pararme bruscamente y golpear con mis puños en la pared.

- Malditos sean esos seres, Mel… No sabes cuanta falta me haces…- Mi voz sonó estrangulada, porque así mismo me sentía yo en esos momentos, con su ausencia- ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué? Este lugar no significa nada sin ti.

Y eso era cierto. Cuando Jamie y yo llegamos a las cuevas, la felicidad no me duró más de unos minutos al recodar todo lo que habíamos perdido para alcanzar nuestro objetivo… Faltaba alguien, alguien que debería haber estado ahí, disfrutando de ese momento con nosotros.

Puse mi frente sobre la fría que era la pared de mi cuarto con Jamie y golpeé suavemente mi cabeza contra ella.

Lo peor de todo lo que habíamos pasado y lo que no me dejaba vivir en paz era la incertidumbre. Incertidumbre sobre que había pasado con Mel en realidad. Si estuviera seguro de que Melanie estaba muerta, de que su cuerpo estaba marchitándose bajo tierra como era el orden natural de las cosas en este mundo, hace unos años atrás, antes de la llegada de los alienígenas, quizás estaría ya en proceso de superarlo o se me haría mucho más fácil, al pensar que ella está en algún lugar mejor, ya que aún conservo mis creencias religiosas. Sabría que ella murió para que yo salvara a su hermano y yo le habría cumplido su última voluntad a cabalidad, hasta habíamos hallado con vida a Jeb, Maggie y Sharoon, aunque pensándolo bien siempre me hubiera quedado ese peso en el estómago de no haber podido cumplirle mi promesa de protegerla siempre a ella, en toda situación y lugar… Tal vez, sólo quizás en ese caso, habría podido seguir viviendo.

Pero no fue así. Mel se había sacrificado por nosotros, dejándose capturar por esos malditos parásitos.

Nunca supe que pasó con ella y eso me devastó. Al principio, me mantuve inescrutable como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella fuera a alcanzarnos en cualquier instante, ya que debía ser fuerte por el pequeño, ya que yo era lo único que le quedaba.

Pero cuando llegamos a este refugio, me permití vivir el dolor a mi propia manera. Los otros habitantes de las cavernas, se encargaron de Jamie, mientras yo me dedicaba a entrenar mi cuerpo malgastado y a llorar, tal como un niño pequeño para ahogarme en mi pena.

Entrené y me fortalecí, quería convertirme ene le mejor cazador de esas inmundas criaturas. Necesitaba vengarme por todo el daño que le habían hecho a mi pequeña familia, por como la habían desbaratado. Me uní al grupo de los excursionistas por mi gran habilidad para mentir, actuar y sed de venganza, pero sin importar el tiempo que ha pasado, todos los cuerpos invadidos que he traído hasta doc, sigo sintiéndome vacío.

No sé si algún día lo supere y vuelva a ser el de antes. Lo dudo. Sólo espero que las ganas de vivir, regresen algún día.

Realmente no sabía qué haría si alguna vez, en una excursión, me encontraba con el cuerpo de la única mujer que he amado de verdad, en toda mi vida, mirándome con esos ojos celestes, resplandecientes que tanto odio. Honestamente, no sé cómo reaccionaría. Sólo sé que sería demasiado horrible de contemplar… Tanto o más que ver a Mel, muerta.

De repente, oí unas fuertes y rápidas pisadas acercarse a mi posición. Me tensé. ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría correr aquí?

Como el lugar estaba muy oscuro y no podría ver de quién se trataba hasta que ya lo tuviera encima, decidí apresurar el paso e ir buscando siempre los pocos rayos que se filtraban desde el techo, para por lo menos vislumbrar algo, llegado el momento.

- ¿Jared?- Oí llamr a una voz que me era familia. Se trataba de un O'Shea, pero iba a saber Dios cuál de los dos era. A simple vista y oído, eran iguales como dos gotas de agua, casi parecían gemelos.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunté, al tiempo que me detenía al ver una sombra acercarse a mí. Sólo distinguía una silueta de su perfil, pero esa nariz perfecta, me reveló quién era mi interlocutor. Ian, el menor de los hermanos.

El muchacho jadeaba mucho, se notaba que llevaba un buen rato corriendo, lo que me preocupó aún más.

- Ian. ¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirí otra vez, pero ahora como una auténtica orden.

- Alguien ha logrado llegar a la entrada de la cueva…- Él sonaba preocupado y creía saber por qué. Yo estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Las cuevas estaban muy bien ocultadas.

- ¿Alguien lo conoce? ¿Está bien? Cruzar el desierto solo, ha debido de ser toda una odisea- Comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida. Quería ver a ese sobreviviente.

- En realidad, sí, pero Jared… Ella no es humana- Sus palabras fueron claras como el agua y me estocaron como un cuchillo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Uno de esos parásitos, nos ha encontrado? ¡Maldición!- Grité exasperado, mientras echaba a correr a toda velocidad. Mataría a esa criatura con mis propias manos. Oí que Ian comenzaba a correr detrás de mí.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Tú eres el que la conoce!- Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo, antes que mi cuerpo. Eso era imposible. Hace años que no veía a más humanos y toda mi familia estaña verdaderamente muerta.

- ¿Cómo lo sa…?- Alcancé a articular, antes de que mi acompañante pusiera una sus manos en mi hombro derecho.

- Es la sobrina de Jeb. Él mismo la reconoció… Lo siento mucho- Mi mente se desconectó y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético, sin creer, ni asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

No eso no era posible.

Sin darme cuenta, aparte al menor de los O'Shea de mi camino de un manotazo y salí corriendo, a todo lo que mi cuerpo fue capaz. Sin pensar, ni ver nada. Tenía sólo un objetivo en mente y ese era llegar al recibidor y comprobar que Ian se equivocaba. Qué un maldito parásito no habitaba dentro de mi Mel.

Cerré los ojos, sin detenerme, ni aflojar el paso. Era imperativo llegar lo más pronto posible.

La imagen de mi bella Melanie Stryder sonriendo, después de despertarse acunada en mis brazos, me embargó, nubló mis sentidos, pero lleno mi mundo y mi razón, haciéndome soltar un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

_No, por favor… Mi Mel, no… Ella no. _Supliqué para mis adentros.

.

.

.

_Hola a todos ^^_

_Al estoy de vuelta con una historia cien por ciento mía y cien por ciento nueva :P Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, ya que disfruté mucho metiéndome en la piel del rudo señor Howe y mostrando una faceta que no pudimos ver en el libro, pero que podría haber sucedido como yo lo narré._

_Aunque mi pareja favorita, sea Ian y Wanda, Jared y Melanie también tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, ya que son unos verdaderos guerreros y grandes sobrevivientes. Este es un tributo a su amor. Me inspiré en la canción "Soy" del disuelto grupo chileno, "Alana". Búsquenla la canción o su letra y verán lo hermosa que es. Narra muy bien lo que esta pareja sufre, mientras están separados._

_Punto aparte, les cuento que estoy muy emocionada, porque cada vez se acerca más la fecha de estreno de La Huésped y yo muero por la peli. Grito y colapso con cada TV Spot y tráiler nuevo. _

_Bueno, los dejo de aburrir. Gracias por leer mi historia y recuerda que si tienes algún comentario que hacerme, puedes dejarme un review y yo te responderé, siempre. _

_Aullidos desde Chile..._

_Kali_

_PD: Tengo dos one-shot de Twilight pendientes. Cuando los acabe, escirbiré un mini-fic de tres o cuatro capis de Jodi/ Kyle / Sol. Creo que ese trío, se lo merece. Su historia de amor es triste, pero esperanzadora._


End file.
